


喵美丽/风雪

by Decorink



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:08:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25977979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Decorink/pseuds/Decorink
Summary: PWP。邪龙车。
Relationships: Aymeric de Borel/Estinien Wyrmblood
Kudos: 10





	喵美丽/风雪

风雪从不倾听旅人的呼唤。  
它以残酷的姿态席卷库尔扎斯，而此时艾默里克正被情欲席卷，埃斯蒂尼安在他身体里，风雪激烈，他挣扎着往前爬，埋在他身体里的那根性器突兀地生出尖锐的鳞片，疼痛桎梏他。  
艾默里克不敢再动，逆生的龙鳞只允许他接受，他被拽着腰往回拖，后穴将胀大的阴茎吞进去，穴口的褶皱被撑开。他颤抖着，腰塌得更低，使施暴者进入得更深。  
他喉咙里挤出一声哽咽，随后再没有别的声音。他死死咬住了嘴唇。埃斯蒂尼安与他都缄默，唯有粗重的呼吸横亘他们无声的对峙。此时此刻应有情人的呢喃，但什么都没有，只有残酷的情欲拷问他、苛责他的放肆。艾默里克与他都初尝这样的滋味，而这初次的走向偏颇，以邪龙为始，注定无法很好收场。  
他不再挣扎，埋在他身体里那根性器收回倒生的鳞片。  
他在毫无知觉地情况下流泪，一股巨大的悲哀侵袭了他。他们本不该这样的……埃斯蒂尼安脸上的红纹攀上了眼角，从喉咙里发出的是邪龙的低语。他掐住艾默里克的腰，手指在上面留下指痕。他掐得很用力，性器碾在他的敏感处，邪龙享受他纯粹的痛苦，甚至没有给他一个吻，艾默里克在这场粗暴的性爱中仍然勃起了。  
他羞耻地闭上了眼，这仅仅因为对方是埃斯蒂尼安——即使被邪龙附身也仍然是他。他有多熟悉龙骑士对方就有多熟悉他，从他们童年时期就是好友，这么多年，这么多年的情愫，在此刻狰狞的交合中被撕裂而展露了。  
艾默里克迫使自己遗忘这一切，使疼痛淹没他。他感到邪龙将他的脚踝拉开，从他身体里退出来，血和体液顺着腿根往下流，邪龙笑了一声，目光落在交合处。  
他扳过艾默里克的肩膀，将他翻过来，按着两条腿抵到胸前，几乎将他折起来。初尝性事的后穴因这样展露在他眼前，精液和血迹留在边缘几近干涸。他笑着重新贯入艾默里克，骑士长痛苦地呻吟一声，他的泪流干了，只能发出可怜的哽咽，使邪龙更兴致勃勃，毫无章法地在温软的甬道中冲撞。

“艾默里克……”  
这一个名字被他咬着牙念出来，仿佛万分艰难。艾默里克睁开眼，看见埃斯蒂尼安脸上的红纹往下褪了一点。  
埃斯蒂尼安皱着眉看他，神色痛苦，他伸手去擦拭艾默里克湿润的眼角，随后把手伸向自己的脖颈。  
他没有来得及——艾默里克抓住他的手腕同时红纹重新攀上他的身体。邪龙反握住他的手腕，性器顶进他的身体里。  
“龙骑士比我想象中强，”他挑眉，“你也是，人类。”  
他握住艾默里克的腰大开大合地进出，每一下都往敏感点撞，艾默里克颤抖着高潮了，精液射在自己的小腹上，他迟钝地从疼痛中醒来，紧紧盯着邪龙的眼。  
“埃斯蒂尼安。”  
他念，仿佛透过那一双眼看见另一个灵魂。  
这无疑勾起了邪龙的怒火，他在精灵的身体里抽送起来，一只手将他小腹上的精液往上抹到乳尖，用力拧了一拧。邪龙已经不需要压制住艾默里克，骑士长甚至没有力气推一推他。于是他的另一只手探向艾默里克已被填满撑开的后穴，轻轻在边缘摩挲。  
艾默里克剧烈地颤抖了一下，他仿佛预料到即将发生的事，轻声哀求：“不……”  
两根手指强硬地挤进去，和填在里面的性器一同开拓紧致的后穴，邪龙恶意地撑开两指搅动，让里面发出淫糜的水声。艾默里克用了最后一点力气去推他的肩膀，他太痛了，以至于发不出任何声音。  
邪龙碰了碰他的脸，温和的动作在此时显得残酷。  
“别急着惹怒我。”他说。


End file.
